As the world falls down
by DeadlyFandoms
Summary: ( Sarah and Jareth ) If the events of the ballroom scene were to take a slightly different route. What will happen when Jareth asks Sarah to be his queen and tries to tempt her with a kiss? (First Labyrinth fanfiction) [COMPLETE]


**Author****'****s notes: **Greetings! I have been a big fan of Labyrinth since I was about 4 / 5 years old, but that was back before I discovered the horrible and addictive world of fandoms and fanfiction.

I never wrote a Labyrinth fanfiction in the past because it never really crossed my mind, but I researched it an saw it was popular on fanfiction so I started planning a long Labyrinth fic. But before I write it, I want to do what I always do and write a short one so I can get a feel for it.

So this is just a short thing, I hope it's okay and I hope you like it, please let me know what you think! (:

(I also have a VERY important question to ask you all - see the bottom AN)

**!**

**As the world walls down**

Sarah moved towards Jareth and allowed him to slide his arms around and soon found herself swirling around within the crowd, overcome by a sense of wonder. The other-worldly room was crowded by so many in fabulous ball gowns, all dancing around in perfectly choreographed patterns.

She had never felt anything like this before, their dance felt so light, like they were flying together, like the could be stronger than gravity all together. It was an almost orgasmic sensation, a close sense of romance and companionship that maybe her feel nothing less than wonderful. Jareth looked down at her - his wild blonde hair was decorated with sparkling blue tips and in the twirling light of the bubble he'd never looked more handsome to her.

She found that strange, being as young as she was she obviously was intrigued by him, an older and mature man with such a strange manner about him, he radiated with elegance and mystery….the way he could make the crystals dance around his fingers and then summon anything from them…it was a kind of mystic sensation she'd never experienced or would ever had of imagined.

And she had to admit that there was a part of her that possessed some kind of affection for him…like a school girl crush, but this feeling had been significantly increased since she entered the ball.

And the way he looked at her with his intense eyes, it hooked her in and she couldn't look away, she couldn't escape his gaze or his presence, like a rope had gently entwined them together - making them inseparable…but she didn't know if she _did _want to escape it! - she was amazed by him and as they danced the attraction between them was palpable. Jareth smiled at her with sinister attraction. She returned the smile nervously.

"You look like a queen." Jareth compliments her simply.

"I feel so out of place." Sarah admits.

"Trust me, this is where you belong, Sarah."

"Where are we?" She questioned with a whisper.

"A bubble." Jareth told her simply.

"A bubble?"

"Yes, a dream bubble, it contains nothing but your most desired dreams." He said with an intense tone.

"So, is any of this real?"

"Almost."

"Meaning?"

"Everything in here is technically real, just the situation was created from a figment of your imagination." He explained. His voice was so intense, his words exploded in her ears like a burst of fireworks and her mind lingered on every word, on every sound he made.

It was like an insane obsession. "So it can be anything you desire." He added. Sarah had no idea why she was feeling the way she was, there was just something about Jareth that was so amazingly intense, it drew he to him, it was impossible to escape it, but she liked it.

"I don't remember ever dreaming about a ball…" She explained nervously.

"No, but your dream was to dance with me. The ball just filled in the gaps." In about the same length of time it would've taken Sarah to blink, every else in the ball room disappeared and it was just her and Jareth. Sarah looked around frantically in confusion and then looked back a Jareth with question. "I'm just giving you what you asked for, Sarah." He explained deeply.

They continued to dance, spiraling around the now empty room - their eye contact never broke and the intensity between them grew, like the attraction between them could be physically felt. They way he gently gripped her body and kept her close to him in a secure way, a way that made her feel comfortable in his arms.

Everything in the moment seemed absolutely perfect. Like a dream turning into a reality. Jareth moved his face forward and nuzzled her shimmering brown hair.

He was more forward with his movements now, it did startle Sarah at first, but she didn't want to fight it, after all this kind of situation is something the was plucked from her own dreams and fantasies. She knew that she wanted this. "How does this make you feel, Sarah?" He blew into her ear. Sarah shivered slightly, she felt somewhat matured suddenly.

"I'm not sure what I feel…"

"Oh really?….I want you to think about how real this all feels." Sarah remained silent, endlessly intrigued by him. "Would you want this forever?" He said in a tone of temptaion.

"What do you mean?"

"The truth is, Sarah, I have been king of the goblins for so, so many years now, and although they still amuse me somewhat I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't bored with my current lifestyle…Like you, Sarah I have desires of my own. I desire to have a queen by my side…I want you to stay in the Labyrinth, Sarah, I want to stay here with me." Sarah was shocked into silence.

"What?" She gasped quietly.

"Think about it, Sarah. Think about what I'm offering you." He breathed - now looking straight at Sarah with his striking eyes.  
"What exactly are you offering me?"

"To rule by my side, to have your every dream and desire become a reality right before your eyes. I have done a lot for you already, Sarah, but now I'm offering you everything. I only ask that you love me in return." Could she do that? Could she love him? It as a big ask, and a scary one, but in reality he had done everything she'd asked of him.

It was a strange sort of generosity, but his actions - like everything else about him - seemed to grasp her tightly and make her feel sensational in this world of his. "I will give you anything you desire, Sarah, you can forget about every having any worries of saddening emotions, I can make you forget everything bad about the world in a heartbeat." To Sarah he sounded almost threatening, but that was one of the things that fascinated her about him.

"I don't even know if I could be a queen."

"To be my queen would mean everything you've ever want…Just love me and I can be your slave….Think about what I'm offering you, Sarah." He says again.

"But think about what you're asking of me." She replies with a soft and tender sounding voice of a child.

"I know how you feel, Sarah, remember that we're currently existing in your dreams. -" He smiled hypnotically down at her and became fixed on her eyes, the were like beautiful pale jewels. "- Admit it, Sarah, you too are falling for me." She couldn't argue with him, he was speaking truths to her, she had been falling for him and she couldn't lie about that. Maybe her reluctance to act on these feelings were spawned from her possessed sense of shyness.

"I admit it."

"Then what's holding you back?"

"I don't know."

"I understand, this is all so knew to you, I imagine it must be intimidating to see your mind's creation spawn right in front of you…"

"It is."

"But you can trust me, Sarah. You just need to let go of your doubts." Finally their dance came to a halt, and they stood still - their arms still wrapped around each other - in the empty ball room, surrounded by it's majestic decor.

"Everything I've ever done, Sarah…I've done it all for you and ask something of you that will benefit us both. Do you want to be my queen, Sarah?" She was still silent, this may have been her dream, but she still felt a sense of uncertainty. A sense of nervousness. Jareth read her face like a book and spoke to her quietly… "Will you let me convince you?" Sarah nodded in response.

Jareth moved his face closer to hers and gently kissed her. It was only a light kiss, like a blurred view into the life she could have with him if she stayed. Every inkling of worry or doubt Sarah ever felt melted away at the point when his lips touched hers, and any issues about age or even leaving her world behind were forgotten instantly and it was for the first time that something about life felt right. She could feel his grip tighten around her waste, but in a way of passion not of pain.

She did not need not want to try and identify what was real and what was simply a figment of her imagination, this was real enough for her, and she did not try to break away, she just wanted to hold this moment with her for the short time that was forever, this was truly a dream coming true.

**!**

**Author's notes: **Wow! There were so many metaphors in that (My apologise to those TFIOS fans)  
But PLEASE let me know what you think, your reviews mean so much to me. And please don't think of it a paedophilic way.

The question I wanted to ask was - What do YOU think the Labyrinth world is? There have been many theories and explanations that it is just a huge world created by Sarah's imagination or her childish behaviour leaving her…others say it's just an alternate reality or hidden world. What do YOU think?

Also. What do YOU think happened to Jareth after Labyrinth? Do you think he was trapped in his owl form? Do you think he returned to the Labyrinth heart broken?

PLEASE tell me what you think, because I'd love to listen to your ideas any you may play a big part in helping me with my future fanfictions.

Anyway, thank you all SO much for reading! :D


End file.
